Germany x Reader Christmas Lemon
by TheBlackBard
Summary: This is a Germany Lemon. This means mature content. Don't like then don't read. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing it.


It all started out as a simple Christmas Party at America's. That was until someone broke out the booze. That's when everyone decided to get frisky. Austria was trying to get Hungary's attention while Prussia was sulking but ready to start something. Spain was being as annoying as ever to poor Romano. Italy was running around screaming for help. And where ever Italy was, Germany was close behind. Their relationship was cute but it frustrated you to no ends. This was because you wanted Germany's attention. To run your fingers through that silky blonde hair, to kiss those soft lips, to touch that legendary six pack. " Hallo,_." You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard that familiar accent. "Hello Germany." You said with your cheeks red. "HEY _, your cheeks look like my tomatoes!" The Spaniard was screaming from across the room. "Are jou alright _, maybe jou should go outside. "I'm alri-ight." you stuttered. "Jou don't seem so." Germany said while tapping your nose with his finger. You were blushing really hard now. "I'm fine! Really!" you piped up. "Nonsense, I'll take jou." And with that Germany grabbed your hand and dragged you outside. Now was not the time to be a fangirl but of course you had to be. It took all your strength not to squeal. 'Ermahgerd! He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand!' you thought.

The night air was calming and fresh. You looked up at Germany. He was staring at the moon. There was a twinkle in his eyes from the moonlight. 'That is the single most sweetest thing I have ever seem.' He was framed by the perfect Christmas Night background straight from a Thomas Kinkade painting. He noticed you and smiled. "_, jou are staring." He cupped your cheeks and kissed you. "Vould jou like to come to my house tonight?" 'Well, that escalated quickly.' you thought. But you didn't hesitate with a "Yes." You two ran for his car, he opened up the door and you got inside. You put a hand to your chest and said "Oh my, what a gentleman!" "Only for the ladies." He said with a smirk. The ride to his house was filled with talking, hand holding, smooches and the occasional (inappropriate) touches. By the time you got to his house, you were more than ready for what the night had planned. When you two got into the house, Germany slammed the door. "Come here, liebe." It wasn't a request but a command. Germany pulled you into a lip-bruising kiss. It was passionate yet forceful. It showed his hunger for you and you growing need for him. You broke away from the kiss but Germany was not satisfied so he moved to your neck. He needed more of you. "Oh Germany."you bit down. "Ahh!" "Ludvig." he growled. What?" you questioned. "LUDVIG!" he growled. "Call me Ludvig." He bit your neck harder and drew blood. He started licking the wound slowly. You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Ludwig." you moaned. Germany picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and threw you in the bed. He slammed the door and tried to take off his clothes while running for you. This caused him to trip and he face planted. You giggled at him. "Shut it liebe. Jou won't be laughing in a minute." he growled as he got up. He took off his pants successfully and crawled up on top of you in between your legs. He kissed you while grinding into you, hard. His tongue slipped into your mouth while you ran your fingers through his hair and bucked in to him. He groaned into the kiss. He started unbuttoning your shirt and you his.

You both struggled and finally gave up. You ended up doing a strip tease for him. You got up off the bed and slowly and seductively took off your threw it at him and he smirked at you. You unbuttoned your pants and rolled your hips so the pants just fell off of you. You were now left in your bra and panties. He grunted and pulled you to him. He pulled off his shirt and boxers. "Saugen!" he said. You shivered at his accent and obeyed. You knelt down and licked the tip of his member. It twitched at you. You then licked the throbbing vain on the side. He growled as his hands flew to your hair shoving his member into your mouth. Luckily you had no gag reflex and he slip down easily. You bobbed your head frantically loving the sounds coming from him. You were the one responsible for those sounds and it turned you on. "Ahh Fick _!" he yelled. He came into your mouth and you swallowed. "That vas hot." he said, breathing heavily.

He ran to his closet and pulled out a few items, you didn't see what. Next thing you knew, you were handcuffed to the bed. Germany stood above you with a sly grin and a riding crop in one hand. "Uhhh, Ludwig?" you asked. "Silence Liebe."He whipped your hip. "Jou have been a very naughty girl, jou must be punished for zhat." He flipped you over so your arms were crossed and your butt was up in the air. He whipped you mercilessly. You moaned but couldn't understand why. The pain was overwhelming. " ah Ah AH, LUDWIG!" you screamed. You had huge red welts on your bottom. He knelt down over your butt and licked each and every wound. He flipped you back over still in the mood for licking things. He smiled at your entrance. Germany spread your lower lips with his thumbs and began to lick. The first was slow and agonizing. He wanted you and only you. He needed every ounce of you to himself and soon his tongue was thrusting in and out of you/ you wanted to run your hand threw his hair but couldn't. You whimpered in frustration. Germany couldn't stand to see you like this. HA, Who are we kidding, he loved seeing you like this. None the less, he un-cuffed you anyways. You reached for his hair and entangled your fingers in it. He went deeper and harder. "AHH Ludwig." You came into his mouth. He licked you one last time. "Ohh _, jou taste so gut." He stood up and watched you tremble in pleasure and trying to recover. He crawled back on top of you in between your legs. You pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He slowly thrust into you and oh the pain. Although, you couldn't help but smile. "My, my, my. Ve have a masochist here, don't ve?" Germany said in a husky tone. He didn't wait for you to adjust to his length and just started pumping into you fast and hard. You both moaned in pleasure. Your pain slowly dissipated but you didn't mind. Germany kept thrusting into you. "Ahh, Ludwig right there!" He grunted and threw your legs up over his shoulders. This gave him a better angle. He pounded onto you mercilessly. "Ludwig! I'm close!" "Me too, Liebe. just hold on." Your walls tightened around his length spurring his own release. "Ahh LUDWIG!" "_!" you both yelled. He slowly pulled out of you. "Ludwig, that was amazing. I loce you." you panted. Germany nuzzled onto your hair. "Mhm, Ich liebe dich auch. Do jou vant to do zhat again?" "Absolutely!" You pounced on him and he chuckled. "Aright Liebe, prepare jourself for a long night."

The next morning there was a message on the phone. You saw it was from Prussia and decided to play it. "Hey Ludvig? Jou left me at zhe party and I don't have a vay home. Seriously!? Real mature. Pick up zhe damn phone Ludvig. Oh I know. Jou vent home vith _ didn't jou? Vell hurry up. I vant to go home!" You yelled upstairs to Germany who was in the shower. "Ludwig, You left your brother at the party!" "Oh vell, he can find his own vay home."


End file.
